


Looping

by Melie



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Griffin fait face à l'un de ses plus terrifiants ennemis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looping

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Des loopings. Trois, pour être exacts. Griffin tente de rester de marbre face au monstre de ferraille.

Il s'emploie à grommeler. Un parc d'attraction, comme s'ils n'avaient que ça à faire. Et l'autre gamin qui a l'air content de lui-même

« Allez, viens, ça va être fun ! »

Fun, bien sûr. Défoncer du Palladin, ça, c'est fun. Les loopings, c'est juste une perte de temps.

« Me dis pas que t'as les jetons ? »

Griffin devient soudainement tout rouge. De rage, évidemment. Bien sûr que non, il n'a pas les jetons. Il faut bien que quelqu'un se comporte en adulte !

David sourit, pas dupe.


End file.
